devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Message
Problematic characters I suggest escaping usernames that have # & ? in their name to make sure that the message is sent to the correct user in these rather uncommon cases. P.S. thank you very much for making this script. It's so great! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:29, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :The usernames are already escaped using encodeURIComponent(). You're welcome and thanks! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 01:58, December 24, 2013 (UTC) How does this work? There seems to be no description on who this works for both senders and receivers of messages. Some detail and maybe a screenshot or two would be really nice. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Jan 2014 2:30 PM Pacific :There's a 'message' link on the toolbar and it opens a window or what ever it's called just like the 'PortableCSSPad' and the rest must be easy;Also i think there's a limit to the number of users this message can be sent to-not able to figure it out :/-- ::Which is well and fine for those code-literate. There should be a "for dummies" explanation as well. For example, are the recipients restricted only to the wiki you've opened the message tool on, or if you can use their interwiki format? I.e., w:c:kimpossiblefanon:user:Love Robin from here. ::And yes, screencaps of it working would be lovely! I installed to my personal common.js first. After it did not show on my toolbar even after refreshing my cache and purging the page, I *also* added it my global.js …and it showed up. I can popup the pane on every page (except this current editing one. Other editing pages, just not this one. Stragne). ::Any way to add it to "MyTools"? I like keeping my toolbar as minimal as possible. Love Robin (talk) 08:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Looking at the code, it appears that this script adds a link to the tool menu on the bottom toolbar. When the link is clicked it opens up a popup containing a form. The form seems to have 3 fields: users to send the message to (each user needs to be separated by a new line), the message title and the message itself. To send the message it will either query the mediawiki API multiple times (for a wiki that uses User talk pages) or use nirvana to send messages to the user's message walls. As far as I can tell, it only supports sending messages to the wiki you're on - it can't do cross wiki messages. :::I can't see anything that limits the number of users a message can be sent to. As for how it works for receivers, it's just a regular post on your talk page/message wall. :::This script is very reliant on wikia functions, such as the popup modal and nirvana which may cause issues if wikia ever change how they work or remove part of it. It should be fine or the foreseeable future though. Hope this helps. ::::I'm very sorry for not adding details about the script. I have added it, including a screenshot.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 10:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Very helpful! --Love Robin (talk) 13:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Namespace change Instead of User_talk, use Message_Wall, they started using the Message_Wall namespace after an update in MediaWiki. - Chris Lowles 10:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Translations I added the Dutch a bit ago, but I just noticed that some of the translations (such as Spanish and Catalan) are outdated, saying the usernames must be separated by a semicolon. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年03月04日、09:35:30 Problem The script seems to not worked on Message Wall. Gguigui1 (discussion) 12:09, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :It also doesn't seem to work on wikis in another language (I tried on pl and pt-br and nothing happened). [[User:LiaSakura|'Lia']] (wall) 20:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :: A reason may be that 'wgCanonicalNamespace' not returns the canonical name of the page's namespace. I changed the script so that 'wgNamespaceNumber' is used instead. Does the script work now? Arkondi (talk) 01:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::It works for me. Thanks ! Gguigui1 (discussion) 17:22, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's also working for me. Thanks a bunch! [[User:LiaSakura|'Lia']] (wall) 10:03, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Script Hello,I can't find the tool that shows the script Any Idea where it is? :You refer to the page where the script is? If any, you can see it by clicking here. BlackZ (talk) 23:02, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Sorry for the late reply but how do I activate the the tool —Preceding unsigned comment added by Zazme Yakuza (talk • ) ::: If you mean the script, take a look at Message#Installation. Arkondi (talk) 11:50, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not the installation but how do message multiple users using it —Preceding unsigned comment added by Zazme Yakuza (talk • ) ::::: See Message#Usage. Arkondi (talk) 08:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Italian Translation it: { cancel: 'Annulla', message: 'Messaggio', preview: 'Anteprima', send: 'Invia', title: 'Titolo', users: 'Utenti (separati da un comando Enter; distinzione fra maiuscole e minuscole)' Message isn't working no matter what I do. Please help! [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 19:48, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Link not showing up Hello, I have installed this on not only my global.js but also the common.js for the wiki I plan on using this on, however, the link is not showing up. I copypasted the .js straight from the page however it still is not working. I also made sure I hade personal JS activated. Does anyone know what's going on? Beep Boop, Boot Bot (Talk) 16:25, July 7, 2018 (UTC)